Along with the high integration of semiconductor devices represented by a large scale integrated circuit (LSI), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a flash memory and the like, circuit patterns or structures formed during the manufacturing process have been miniaturized. A substrate processing apparatus that performs one of various processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device performs fault detection & classification (FDC) with accumulated monitoring data to check the integrity of the apparatus and notifies of an abnormality by an alarm, thus preventing a defective product from being produced.
Due to individual variations in each apparatus, there is a problem that the process result for each substrate does not become uniform.